The present invention relates generally to motorized roll-type awning with automatic controls, and more specifically to an awning controller with solid-state wind velocity sensing.
Roll-up sun shades or awnings are often provided on mobile homes and other structures. It is well known to provide electric motors which extend and retract such roll-up awnings. Further, automatic controls may be associated with such sun shades which, in conjunction with limit switches or sensors, to automatically stop when the awning is fully retracted or fully extended.
It is further known to provide a mechanical wind sensor to further control the operation of the awning motor. Since excessive wind can cause damage to the awning fabric or mechanism, it is desirable for the extension and retraction of the awning to be controlled based upon wind velocity.
One such wind-controlled awning is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,748 to Haring. This awning includes wind sensing, such as by an anemometer which senses wind velocity. The awning control allows for incremental positioning of the awning throughout the entire length of extension and retraction travel at predetermined positions. The awning is retracted to a particular position depending on the wind velocity.
Conventional mechanical anemometers, such as cup anemometers, include a rotating assembly having a vertical axis and three cups which capture the wind. The number of revolutions per minute is used to determine wind velocity.
Another wind-controlled awing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,376 to Jean-Marc. This awning does not directly measure the wind velocity, but senses torque on the awning roll drive motor to determine the magnitude of wind. Magnitudes of torque sensed at the drive motor provide an indication of wind velocity and are used to limit the length of which the awning may be extended. However, since wind is only sensed while the awning fabric is being extended by the motor, such awnings are not capable of automatically retracting the awning fabric when dangerous wind levels are present.
The present invention provides an automatically retracting awning assembly. The awning assembly comprises a powered awning retracting mechanism and a wind sensor. The wind sensor comprises an ambient temperature sensor disposed to measure an ambient temperature of wind and output an ambient temperature signal, and a heated temperature sensor disposed to measure the cooling effect of the wind and output a heated temperature signal. The awning assembly further comprises a controller for controlling the awning in response to the wind sensor by deducing a current wind speed based upon the ambient temperature signal and the heated temperature signal, wherein the controller causes the awning to retract when the current wind speed reaches a set threshold level.